La vérité sur ma valentine
by Hachiko06
Summary: Quand Draco découvre la vérité sur le passé de sa petite-amie... WARNING : très fleur bleue !


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les noms, juste l'histoire de cet OS est de mon cerveau lol.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à vous prévenir de deux choses :

- de un, cet OS ne tient en compte probablement aucun des tomes à proprement parler, il n'y a que très peu d'allusions aux tomes passés …

- de deux, c'est TRES TRES TRES TRES fleur bleue, et si je reçois des reviews me disant que c'est trop niais et tout le tralala, bah je risque de ne pas être très contente…

Enfin j'espère que vous allez quand même un peu aimer.

**La vérité sur ma valentine**

Il se réveilla ce matin à la sonnerie stridente que crache cet horrible objet moldu que sa chère et tendre lui a fait acheter, et qui est censé s'appelait « réveil ». Ca pour réveiller, ça réveille. Le seul problème est que la sonnerie qui en échappe est tellement ignoble que chaque matin le dit « réveil » se retrouve explosé sur le sol de sa chambre. Et chaque matin, il se fait engueuler à cause de cela, et chaque matin il doit se faire pardonner avec un de ses « câlins magiques », comme elle s'amusait à les appeler. Aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, bien que le réveil fût propulsé contre le mur, il n'entendit personne l'engueuler. Il n'eut donc pas à se faire pardonner, et n'eut donc pas son câlin matinal habituel. En plus d'être énervé contre l'appareil moldu, il se retrouva en plus frustré de ne pas voir sa dulcinée dans le lit en se levant.

Faisant un tour dans la maison, vide, hormis un sale chat roux qui servait « d'animal domestique » à sa chérie – bien que ça ne ressemble plus à une bête sauvage – qui le toisait méchamment, il atterrit dans la cuisine, désespérément vide selon lui. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le calendrier. Le jour qu'elle indiquait lui permit de tout comprendre.

Le 14 Février. La St Valentin. Tout s'éclairait désormais.

Déçu de savoir quel jour on était, Draco se prépara son petit déjeuner. Devant la cafetière, il aperçu un mot.

_Draco chéri,_

_Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, je suis sortie. J'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, pardonnes-moi._

_Pour la cafetière, tu n'as qu'à la brancher, je t'ai tout préparé._

_Quant au petit-déjeuner, tes puncakes sont dans le frigo. Un sort pour les réchauffer et tu pourras te régaler._

_Je t'embrasse. Je t'aime._

_Ta Mione._

Encore une fois, elle ne serait pas présente pour la St Valentin. Voilà maintenant 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, et ils n'avaient passés qu'une seule fois cette fête tous les deux. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas très bien passée…

_FLASHBACK : 6 ans plus tôt_

Draco était dans la cuisine, posant une rose dans un grand verre d'eau, qu'il posa sur le plateau. Ce dernier était rempli de bonnes choses : une tasse de café fumant, un pichet de lait – Hermione adorait mettre du lait dans son café du matin – un verre de jus d'orange, qu'il avait lui-même pressé tellement il voulait que tout soit parfait, un croissant frais, du raisin, ce qui est très dur à trouver en février avait-il pu constater (ndla : je sais en hiver, le raisin c'est pas top lol) … Tout était parfaitement disposer. Il vérifia une dernière fois le plateau, étant particulièrement minutieux, voire perfectionniste. Tout était parfait.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre en portant le plateau, et se décida d'appeler la jeune fille.

- Hermione …

Celle-ci grogna mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il posa alors le plateau par terre non loin du lit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Elle avait toujours un petit sourire, d'une sincérité attachante. C'était en la regardant dormir qu'il était, à chaque fois, un peu plus tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- Hermione, chuchota-t-il en rapprochant son visage. Douce lionne, réveille-toi ….

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait que très légèrement, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il l'effleura les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes. A peine s'était-il écarté qu'il était tiré en avant par une main sortie de dessous des draps. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser tendrement d'abord, puis fougueusement. Alors que le baiser s'amplifiait, il s'allongea sur elle. Elle le fit rouler pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Alors qu'elle lui détachait le pantalon, il dut se faire bataille pour l'arrêter.

- Tout doux, tout doux …. Lui intima-t-il. Bien que j'adore quand tu fais ta tigresse, aujourd'hui j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'une petite fille quand elle va avoir sa nouvelle Barbie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Assieds-toi et fermes les yeux, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle le fit. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle adorait les surprises. Il se releva, alla jusqu'au plateau qu'il lui posa ensuite sur les genoux, et l'enchanta pour qu'il tienne à la bonne hauteur afin qu'elle mange tranquillement.

Une vingtaine de minutes et des dizaines de « merci mon chéri » plus tard, Draco dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dut dire.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cette surprise au juste ? Quelque chose à marquer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes ?

- Non, répondit-elle en réfléchissant, aurais-je oublié un anniversaire, une date particulière ?

- Oui, amour, tu as oublié la St Valentin…

Après avoir lâché la bombe, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, et …. Rien. Elle ne réagit même pas. Elle regardait le mur d'en face, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne comprit pas. Même pas trois minutes plus tard elle était partie de chez lui, ne lui disant rien.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Il leur avait fallut près de trois mois avant de nous remettre ensemble, dont 2 avant qu'elle ne revienne lui parler. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il lui avait pris ce jour-là, enfin pas la vérité. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait paniqué et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuie.

Les années suivantes ont été pires, en quelque sorte. Soit ils étaient séparés - toujours sa décision à ELLE au passage – soit elle partait en voyage, ou chez ses parents, ou même feintait être malade. Bref, sur 6 St Valentin, une a été un carnage, les 5 autres n'ont même pas été fêtées.

Cette année, tout allait changer. Il voulait que tout change. Il se décida donc à rechercher sa petite-amie. Pour cela, il prit une douche, s'habilla et transplana chez Potter. Il atterrit dans le salon ou le brun pelotait sa chérie sur le canapé. Gêné et frustré d'avoir été interrompu, il emmena Draco dans le couloir adjacent, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici le jour de la St Valentin.

- Salut à toi aussi Potter, lui avait répondit le serpentard. Je cherche ma petite-amie. Peut-être est-elle chez toi.

Harry semblait étonné par sa demande. Au bout d'une minute d'ahurissement de la part du survivant le blond craqua et le ramena sur la terre ferme.

- Potter reviens sur Terre, ou je t'en fous une pour que tu te réveilles.

Il était franchement énervé, et encore déterminé à retrouver Hermione.

- Pas de menaces sous mon toit si tu tiens à la retrouver sale serpent. Attends ici deux minutes, je reviens.

Ce qu'il fit, un peu plus de deux minutes plus tard. Il tenait dans sa main un petit papier dans sa main.

- Tiens, lui fit-il en le lui tendant. Peut-être qu'il te servira.

Draco récupéra le papier, pour y voir une adresse écrite dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle me l'a donné pendant la guerre. Elle nous a toujours dit que si on la cherchait le 14 février, il serait à cette adresse. Apparemment elle y va tous les ans. Bien qu'on ait tous essayé de savoir ce qu'elle y faisait, elle ne nous l'a jamais dit. Au bout d'un moment, on a laissé tomber. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui cette adresse vaut quelque chose.

Draco remercia Harry et partit à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier. C'était du côté moldu de Londres.

Après une vingt minutes de taxi, il arriva devant un grillage.

- Etes-vous bien sûr qu'il s'agit de l'adresse indiquée sur le papier ? demanda-t-il au chauffeur, suspicieux.

- Je vous assure que c'est cette adresse Mr., lui répondit le chauffeur.

- Merci, dit Draco. Tenez, pour la course, gardez la monnaie.

Il lui avait sûrement donné beaucoup trop, mais il s'en fichait, il était bien trop perturbé par le lieu où il se trouvait.

Un cimetière.

Voilà où elle venait chaque année. Voilà où elle allait pour la St Valentin. Voilà où elle était à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

Il poussa la grille et pénétra dans le cimetière. Il marcha le long de l'allée centrale, observant les personnes qui étaient présentes.

Une femme, d'environ une quarantaine d'années, été accompagnée de ses enfants, et pleurait sur une pierre tombale. Son mari sûrement. Un peu plus loin un vieil homme parlait à une tombe, un sourire triste sur son visage abîmé par les ravages du temps.

A une cinquantaine de cet homme se trouvait une femme. Elle était en train d'arroser des plantes. Puis elle se mit à nettoyer la pierre tombale, comme si elle n'était pas venue depuis très longtemps, comme si la propreté de la pierre tombale importait vraiment à celui qui était parti.

Il passa devant toutes ces personnes, souriant timidement à ceux qui tournaient la tête pour voir qui était là, disant bonjour à ceux qu'il croisait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'il la trouva, un peu à l'écart, assise sur un muret.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne prêtant pas attention au bruit des graviers sous ses chaussures. Elle devinerait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui venait troubler son moment de paix. Cependant elle ne dit rien, ni même ne tourna la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'arrêta à 2 mètres d'elle, son regard pouvant désormais voir la pierre tombale devant elle.

Dessus se trouvait une photo d'un petit garçon, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas 8 ans quand il était mort. La date inscrite sur la tombe indiquait sa date de naissance, le 06 Juillet 1982, ainsi que celle de son décès, le 14 Février 1989. Il ne s'était pas trompé, le garçonnet n'avait pas encore 7 ans quand il était partit. Draco releva les yeux sur les mots laissés par ses proches. _Un fils adorable, un frère aimé, un ami dévoué_. Puis il vit son nom, William Jeremy Granger.

Son frère.

Draco ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et alla encercler Hermione de ses bras, lui apportant tout le réconfort et l'amour dont il était capable. L'ancienne Grinffondor pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle possédait, et ce pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis ils se relevèrent. Elle se retourna et lui murmura qu'elle était désolée. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Toujours assis sur le muret en face de la tombe du jeune Granger, Hermione racontait à Draco une partie de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ce depuis presque 1 heure. Elle lui avait raconté la naissance de son frère, comment il était toujours là pour rendre service à tous, la manie qu'il avait de ramener les oiseaux, et seulement les oiseaux, blessés à la maison, priant ses parents d'emmener le volatile chez le vétérinaire. Elle en arrivait maintenant au 14 Février 1989. Draco ne comptait pas l'interrompre tant qu'elle n'avait pas finit. Il tenait ses mains dans les siennes en signe de réconfort.

- Ce jour-là, pour leur St Valentin, nos parents ont voulu faire quelque chose de grand, et sont partis dîner au restaurant. Ils nous ont fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises tant qu'ils n'étaient pas là, n'ayant pas trouvé de baby-sitter qui ne soit pas de sorti avec son copain. Bien évidement, tout s'est très bien passé. Nous avons fait nos devoirs pour le lendemain, puis avons mangé un plat que ma mère avait fait pour nous, tout en regardant un film de Walt Disney à la télévision. Alors que je débarrassais les assiettes et faisais la vaisselle, j'entendis un gros bruit provenant du salon. J'ai appelé William, lui demandant s'il n'avait rien cassé. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, alors je suis allée voir de moi-même …

Pleurant, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

- … Quand je suis entrée dans le salon, William était allongé par terre, près de la table basse, du sang coulant de son front. J'ai … J'ai couru au téléphone et ai appelé le restaurant où se trouvaient mes parents, puis j'ai contacté les urgences. Mes parents sont arrivés quand l'ambulance était sur le point de partir. Ma mère est montée dans l'ambulance alors que mon père m'a fait venir dans la voiture avec lui. Je tremblais, je pleurais, mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital a été le plus long trajet de toute ma vie. Normalement il n'y a que quelques minutes pour aller de la maison à l'hôpital, mais cette fois ça a duré des heures à mes yeux.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air frais et serra les mains de Draco.

- Une fois aux urgences, nous avons appris que William était atteint d'une malformation cardiaque assez rare, et que son cœur avait tout simplement lâché ce soir-là, et qu'en tombant, il avait dû se taper la tête contre la table basse. Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver. Il est mort pendant l'opération, à 23h46. Depuis, je viens ici tous les ans, comme si je lui devais cette journée…

Elle tourna son regard sur la tombe de son petit frère, et Draco la contempla.

Il comprit alors que non seulement il l'aimait, mais qu'elle était celle dont il voulait tout savoir, celle qu'il voulait voir le matin en se réveillant, celle qu'il voulait pour mère de ses enfants. Draco Malfoy réalisa à ce moment qu'Hermione Granger, ancienne Griffondor, mais surtout son ancienne ennemie, était la femme qu'il voulait épouser.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment cela était sorti de sa bouche, il s'entendit dire :

- Epouse-moi.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, étonnée et incompréhensive.

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco ne savait comment s'y prendre, il joua alors la carte de la franchise.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime plus qu'hier et sûrement mille fois moins que demain. Je me lève le matin en pensant à toi, je passe la journée pensant à toi, et enfin je m'endors après t'avoir regardée dormir pendant des heures. Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête. Même après que nous ayons passé les 6 pires St Valentin qui existent au monde, je t'aime encore et toujours. Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, je te demande de devenir ma femme.

Jamais il n'avait autant ouvert son cœur. S'en était presque douloureux, et il se sentait pitoyable, mais il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, ce fut comme un poignard pour lui, et se leva. Une fois en face de son frère, elle parla enfin.

- William, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui, malgré ce que je lui ai fais endurer, malgré le fait que je lui ai caché une partie de ma vie pendant des années, est encore et toujours là pour moi. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, la douleur s'estompant peu à peu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers elle alors qu'elle reprenait là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Il faut aussi que je t'annonce quelque chose. Tu es d'ailleurs le premier qui est au courant. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, quelques minutes plus tôt, et j'ai décidé d'accepter. J'accepte de l'épouser parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, si ce n'est plus. Mais aussi parce qu'aucun homme ne me rend plus heureuse que je ne le suis avec lui. Enfin j'avoue qu'il serait méchant de ma part de refuser de l'épouser alors qu'il est le père du petit bout de chou qui est dans mon ventre. Evidement il n'est pas au courant, et j'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre. Mais j'espère par-dessus tout qu'il voudra de cet enfant, parce que je ne suis pas prête de m'en séparer.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda Draco dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Depuis deux jours, lui avoua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. J'espérais pouvoir attendre après aujourd'hui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tu as intérêt à m'épouser… Je t'aime.

Après cet intermède, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Deux ans plus tard, le 14 février également, Hermione retournait voir son frère, pour lui présenter son fils, William Malefoy.

**Ndla de la fin : **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Aimé ? J'espère que oui … Reviews ? please ?


End file.
